weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Devingee
Devingee was created when some idiot guy named Devin Moffit got the Weegee virus. His stepbrother is Trentonalleo. Biography Devingee was once some random idiot, but one day, he was unlucky enough to be kidnapped and tranquilized by a few Weegee clones as part of random testing on human beings. After being partially Weegified, he reluctantly joined Weegee's Army Reserves, and moved to a shack on Planet Nachuma. Eventually, Devingee got used to living in the Weegeeverse, and began studying Weegee society, as well as various nautral sciences at Ragamiicho Secondary School. He later enrolled in Patoni University, where he furthered his studies and made a few friends. He began learning how to create clones and design Weegees, and created Weegees such as Chaeskayke, Jr., Trentonalleo, Keewee, Weebee, and Nanadul. Eventually, he gathered up this group of friends and Weegees and turned it into the BDM Phalanx, which would help protect and settle Planet Nachuma further. This aroused some suspicion among a few Weegees, and soon a Fakealleo named Milalleo sued Devingee for treason. After a year and a half of legal nonsense, the Weegee courts voted in favor the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and allowed them to remain an army, as long as they payed extra taxes. They also found out that Milalleo was just suing Devingee as an attempt to try to get popular. Devingee later founded the Republic of Iridea with the help of Ragameechu on Planet Na'aupo, and helped transform the planet into an industrial-yet-ecologically friendly powerhouse. Devingee eventually resigned as president of the Republic of Iridea, and stepped down as the leader of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, giving the position to his clone Nanadul. Devingee is now the father of five children (Chrawmawkee, Shentawks, Pawnshawlposhar, Pawnsawlsquitch, and Nawnehllawh) and now mostly just hangs out exploring around Planet Na'aupo. He has written a few books and has participated in other arts, and often continues to study the history and various cultures of the Weegeeverse. He recently set up a group known as the Confederation of Allied Weegees to help fill in the void after the dissipation of the League of Weegees. They are rivals with the United Geeman Organization Against Socialist Powers. After Weegee was overthrown in a coup, Devingee reoriented the CoAW's efforts into restoring the Weegee Family to power. Death Near the end of the Second Iridaian Civil War, Devingee was found dead near Gralleo's Pub. Nobody is certain how this happened, but he left a note telling whoever found him to bury his corpse and keep his already damaged brain preserved so he could be "reborn" in the body of a clone. This proposal was met with skepticism, while some even considered that had gone completely insane, but eventually this wish was heeded, and the "Revivement Act" was issued, randomly picking a from a series of different non-Fakevingee Devingee clones to place Devingee's new body in. New Body Eventually, a random clone was chosen to have Devingee's brain placed in. The procedure to remove the original brain, place the new brain in, get it connected to the spinal cord without any issue, and to make sure that it was firmly placed as to avoid any instant death from head trauma... took about six days. Afterwards, Devingee was finally "reborn", although he remained in a coma for about another month. After Devingee was "reborn", he announced that he wanted his sons and daughter to inherit 67% of all his savings, that we give another 25% to Weegee, and that he would use the rest to recompense for his mediocre leadership and help fix some of Iridea's internal and external issues. Personality Devingee is not a very hostile Weegee. While he's not exactly a happy or peaceful one, he rarely ever attacks any Weegees unprovoked, unless he gets extremely angry. Devingee does not like seeing innocent Weegees getting hurt, and may get into a fight with Weegees who try to push other Weegees around (and has even destroyed a few murderous Weegees). He doesn't tolerate hostile, irrational, or pushy Weegees. Still, most of the time, he is a rather forgiving and pacifist Weegee, and will often try to negotiate with Weegees verbally. Devingee considers himself a moderate conservative, but has no problems with Gay Weegee or Elmeegee, and believes no race, gender, or otherwise is superior to any other. He is still angry with PCgee, not because of his ideals, but because of the way he expresses them. He's also annoyed at Hipstergee, and often tries telling him to get a job. As a citizen of the United 'Gees Galaxy, Devingee has participated in various arts, including physical art, writing, music, programming, and Fakegee creation. Participation in the arts, as well as exploration of the galaxy that he lives in, is one of his biggest hobbies now. He is very interested in Weegee culture, and has often studied various aspects of Weegeeverse biology, astronomy, geology, technology, culture, religion, and history. He has founded the Weegeeologist's Guild, a group that studies these aspects, and has revealed a lot of interesting information about Weegees. Devingee is somewhat insane (even more so after having his brain left to partially decay and suffering some sort of freezer burn in cryogenics), but has sought therapy over time and medical treatment. He was also at one point a severe slacker outside of his normal job, although he has made efforts to take care of this problem. Powers Compared to most Weegees, Devingee is actually very weak. He cannot teleport or summon anything like most Weegees, and he can't even spread a virus or have a proper Weegee Stare. While he is terrible when it comes to attacks, he does seem to have some pretty good defensive capabilities. It's very difficult to hurt him physically, and he has even "died" a few times, always coming back as a clone of himself. He can also regenerate lost body parts, as well. He also seems to be able to use various powerups, such as fire flowers. Also, on rare conditions, can turn into Brain Devingee, and Ultimate Devingee on even rarer conditions. Family *Trentonalleo *Shaungee *Susanzeh *Chrawmawkee *Shentawks *Pawnsawlposhar *Pawnsawlsquitch *Nawnehllawh Gallery 150px-6066907.png.jpg|Ragamiicho form. Devingee+and+Yushee.png|Devingee with a Yushee. Devingee+and+Friends.png|Teh Shupa Devingee Bros. DevinBob+MoffitPants.png|His SquidBob clone, DevinBob MoffitPants. Squevin.png|Sqevin, his Sqeegee clone. Ultimate Devingee toned down.gif|Ultimate Devingee. Devingee front.png|Devingee front. D facepalm.png|"You're killing me, man. You're really killing me." 144px-Spongee.png|spongee|link=spongebob FortranRunning.gif|fortran|link=fortran Category:League of Weegees Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Devingee Forms Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:Fakegee Designers Category:Weegeeologists Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees Category:Devingee Family Category:Formerly Deceased